Elite Force Clones
Adam Charles Davenport is Bree, Chase, Leo, and Daniel's normo brother. He is evil, keeps to himself, and says blabbering nonsense. He is serious, secretive, bald, weak, and hates the Elite Force. He is always in a bedroom, and scares people away. He also denies being a Davenport, introducing himself as Adam Gao. His personality has now been split among 5 clones of the Elite Force. Bodies Clone Bree She is the oldest member of the Elite Force, as well as the second oldest of four bionic siblings and the only girl, not including Naomi Davenport, Tasha's daughter. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts in situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family and friends. She's sassy, opinionated, and very sarcastic at times, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. She has matured quite a bit and become more responsible since she took on the role of being a mentor at the bionic academy and often still acts somewhat like a mentor to the younger members of the Elite Force along with her brother Chase. Part of her angst is the fact that she is the only girl, but that changed when Skylar came along. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. Clone Chase Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, but sometimes, he can be strict and bossy. He is sensitive to other's feelings and is caring, although he is shown to be somewhat arrogant, as he often brags about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side, such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings and friends who he shows a lot of care for. Chase is in extreme disbelief in the concept of superpowers because unlike his bionics, which are a product of technology that can be explainable, superpowers defy reason. Clone Kaz Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around, brave, and sometimes an air-head, much like Adam. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. Some of his actions can appear selfish at times, but he means well. However, he is childish, as he loves pushing all the buttons on the penthouse elevator, purely because they light up. In addition, Kaz still has problems with authority, as he often disobeys his former boss Horace, and even Chase and Mr. Davenport. Since Kaz tends to do things without thinking, as he let his emotions get the best of him when he tried to deal with Roman and Riker without a plan. He tends to be very lazy, which is probably part of the reason why he couldn't carry Oliver and Mr. Davenport at the same time. Clone Oliver Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and worries a lot more about things. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually gets him out of trouble, and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver is optimistic, and often thinks the best of situations and people. However, he's smart enough to realize when things are going wrong. Oliver is also caring, and often feels a compulsive need to do the right thing. Oliver also has a massive crush on Skylar since Mighty Med, ''however, he is completely open about it now, but at the cost of his own self-restraint. It is implied that Skylar feels the same way. His feelings for Skylar end up clouding his judgement and causing him to sometimes make reckless decisions, much in the ''Mighty Med episode ''The Claw Prank Redemption. '' Clone Skylar Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, stole them from her. Even though she has lost all of her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight, thinking that her powers would be restored, but they weren't. She also tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at a wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands, because she is bored without her powers. Skylar joined Logan High School once she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her, or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator, under his control. With her serving The Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even when Skylar turned evil and accepted it, she still cared for her friends, not having it in her to destroy them. After being freed from The Annihilator's serum (and having her powers removed once more), Skylar has been guilt-ridden over the idea that she hurt and destroyed many people she cared about. Category:Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Bionics Category:Formerly Bionic